


Slip of the hand...

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Category: Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Cybertron Realized, Transformers: More than Meets the Eye
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rung isn't quite sure what to expect when he's told Fortress Maximus wishes to see him in the brig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip of the hand...

**Author's Note:**

> Fortress Maximus and Rung drabble for anon on Tumblr.
> 
> Time Period: Post war, months after the launch of the Lost Light.

Rung could almost not believe his optics. He turned the small ship around in his hands, delighted and shocked. Fortress Maximus had completely reassembled the tiny model and everything was perfect!

Rung glanced away and toward the celled Autobot.

“Max, this is stunning! How… I mean, your hands are so large!” Rung smiled.

From behind the electric bars Max almost smiled himself. He felt silly, shy and looked down. He rubbed the back of his helm with a hand.

“I have small tools at my disposal. Really size doesn’t hinder one from creating as long as they’re careful.”

Rung nodded. He frowned as he looked in through the bars. He turned to the posted guard.

“Inferno, would you lower the bars for a second?” The small mech whispered.

“Uh…” Inferno looked around a moment. “Ah’m not sure that’s a good idea. An’ ah’m not supposed ta open the bars without Captain’s orders, Rung.”

Rung reached up and put a hand on Inferno’s arm.

“Please. It will only be for a second. And I promise to take full responsibility if anything happens.”

Inferno considered his options for a klik. He leaned over and nonchalantly hit the lock.

“Aww, shucks. Mah hand slipped.”

Rung smiled in thanks before stepping into Fort Max’s cell. The large mech had stood when his bars dropped, confused.

“I didn’t mean to startle you, Max. I just wanted a opportunity to thank you properly.”

“Thank me…?”

Rung glanced up at Max. His face was contorted in a large grin. It was very unlike his professional expressions.

“May I touch you, Max?”

The large mech’s optics flickered. Touching… It still set him off. The medics had begun suggesting putting him down to do routine checks. Slowly, tensing everything, Max nodded.

Rung moved forward slowly. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Max’s waist, where he could reach. He hugged himself to the large bot.

Inferno frowned, worried for Rung’s safety. He almost ran forward as Max moved, but the guard caught himself at the last second. Max had knelt down to pull Rung into a deeper embrace. Inferno’s expression softened.


End file.
